Spring Flowers
by SoulEater199
Summary: Jessica always believed in the guardians, her favorite the Easter Bunny and one Easter she finds her self jumping down into the warren and finds her self falling in love with him, can she find love with the fierce pooka? Bunnymund x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the day right before Easter I've been waiting all day for it to be tomorrow but it's only 9:36 PM and I've been sitting in my room for three hours reading a Percy Jackson book. I look over at the basket I made with my basket weaving skills, it was grass green with daisies weaved into it impressed with my work I smiled. Then my brother Albert came into my room.

"Hey Jessica, still waiting for tomorrow?" he asked me

"Yep, you know it's my favorite holiday and you know why."

"Easter Bunny, Jessica you're four years older than me when are you gonna grow up?" he said very annoyed of me.

"Albert just because I'm 18 doesn't mean I have to stop believing." I told him.

"But it's not like you ever see them." he said a bit irritated

"So, you can't see the air, are you gonna stop believing in that to?" I asked questioningly

"Ugh, never mind, so is this the egg you painted for him?" he asked pointing at the egg on desk, the egg was painted with the scene of a beautifully detailed meadow.

"Yep I been working on it all day." I said with pride

"I the best on you've done yet, you really want to meet him don't you?"

I nodded to him then he rolled his eyes and left the leaving me alone in the room again I looked back at the egg and picked it up examining it I picked my paintbrush and painted me and the Easter Bunny on it. I smiled at the thought of meeting him I put back on the table and laid back down, slowly drifting to sleep. I had a dream that their was man in a black dress was attacking me then the Easter Bunny came and kicked his ass then when the man ran away the bunny was walking to me he helped me get up he was about to say something I woke up. My little sister Roxy was standing in front of me jumping up and down. She was already dressed to go out but it couldn't be time already could it?

"What is it Roxy?" I asked her while I stretched

"Jess it's time to go!" she said to me

"What, Roxy wait downstairs I'll be down in a minute."

I told her then she left I shut the door then I changed out of pajamas and put on some jeans a green blouse, leather boots that go up to my knees and my charm bracelet. I got my basket and egg and went down stairs and saw Roxy waiting at the door.

"Ready to go Roxy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your basket?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your camera?'

"Yes."

"Do you ha-"

"YES can we go now Jess?!"

"Of course we can let's go look for some eggs!" I said then I let my mom know that we were leaving and we headed to the park and saw one of Roxy's friends.

"Hi Jamie" she called out to the boy

"Hey Roxy, Hey Jess" he said to us

"Hey Jamie you find any eggs yet?" I asked while smiling

"Yeah I already found seven!" he said happily.

So me and Roxy started looking for some eggs she found about five I found nine we were looking for more eggs and I saw something move in the woods really fast.

"Hey, Roxie why don't you go look for some more eggs with your friends I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay Jess, hey Jamie wait for me!" and she ran off. I've got to know what that was so I ran into the woods looking around until I found a large hole in the ground. Could the things that I saw do this? I thought about it for a while listing all the reasons I should investigate.

"Okay I'm going in!" I said before jumping in, heading to wherever this hole leads to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Paige Uzumaki and Lady Minuialwen for being my first readers ever! On my first story ever! I warn you though this chapter is long and if there is any errors in my writing I'm sorry, that's right Uzumaki I'm talking to you, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I was screaming with joy as slid through the tunnel, it was exhilarating at the speed I was going I was having a lot of fun until I finally made it to the end of the tunnel. When I got to the end I landed on my face, spitting grass out of mouth I got up and looked around to find myself in a beautiful oasis full of flowers and huge trees and their were these statues that looked like, eggs with faces?

"Wow, what is this place?" I said amazed at what I was seeing. Then I walked around looking for the creature I saw earlier than the weirdest thing happened there were these walking stone egg things, when I saw them I made sure they couldn't see me. Could this be the thing I saw, no they move way too slowly, but what, what could have it been? And then it happened.

"Hello mate." the voice said with a thick australian accent. Then I slowly turned around and right in front was a 7ft tall rabbit.

"Holy shit!" was the last thing I said before I fainted.

Bunny's P.O.V

I had just finished hiding the eggs and was heading back to Warren and I think girl saw me on the way here, probably not though she looked too old to have seen me. So I tapped my feet on the ground and went down my tunnel, and went to rest from the work I had done, but I smelt something in the Warren now so I went to investigate. I asked my egg sentinels if they saw anything but they didn't see anything so I kept sniffing around until I saw a girl, the same I thought saw me, I guess she's a believer so I walked up to her and said.

"Hello mate." then she turned around she looked really freaked out.

"Holy shit!" she screamed then fainted.

"I say two words and she faints, great that's just great" so I took her to my nest and laid her down in it, then I went to get some smelling salts then I waved it around her face and she came back to her senses.

Jessica's P.O.V

I finally came, was it a dream? I opened my eyes and saw the bunny again, nope it's real.

"Wh- where am I?" I asked him

"You're in my Warren" he replied to me.

"Oh it talks too" I said, then he looked weirdly at me.

"Well of course I can talk I am the Easter Bunny." he told me.

"Yo- you are the Easter bu- bu- bu-" I just couldn't finish my sentence

"Bunny" he finished for me

"Okay just give me a second to process this." I was fangirl screaming in my head.

"And I'm done, so you're the Easter Bunny?"

"That's right." he said

"That's cool." I said trying to sound calm

"So my name is Jessica, Jessica Stone." I told him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jessi-" I couldn't hold it in anymore so I lunged up and hugged, he got shocked but then he hugged me back.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked confused.

"Because I believed in you for so many years, I'm just so happy to actually meet you, and your fur is really soft." I said then let go my face went a little red from embarrassment.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made you this." I said handing him the egg I painted.

"Wow, it's beauty, almost as good as the eggs I paint." he said impressed with my work.

"Almost, oh I don't think so, my egg painting is way better then yours." I said smugly.

"Oh really is that a challenge?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it i-" before I could finish their was a grumbling sound.

"What was that?" he asked and my face went a little red as I held my stomach.

"Oh nothing I just forgot to eat breakfast because it was Easter and it's my favorite holiday and I didn't want to miss the egg hunt." I told him.

"Let me get you some fruit." he said then hopped away to get me some food when he came back he brought some bananas and apples, I ate and we talked for awhile, laughed a little. Then he decided I should go home, made a tunnel and we appeared right in my room, thats weird how did the tunnel go above the ground, whatever. It was already night so I laid down in my bed.

"See ya later Jessica." he said to me

"Bye bye Bunny" I said and he was gone I laid there for awhile then realised something.

"I'm in love with the Easter Bunny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's here it is the next chapter let me know if you have any ideas I'd love to here them. :D**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day, and did my usual morning routine, I took a shower, blow dried my hair, changed into a white tank top, a new pair of jeans, a royal blue hoodie and my leather boots, than I brushed my long hazelnut hair. I didn't forget to eat breakfast this time. I finished eating and went to the park with my sketch pad, I found bench and sat down on it and started to draw Bunny, he looks way cooler than the way I imagined him. I started to think more about Bunny until.

"Hello Jessica." said a familiar Australian accent, I gasped when I heard it.

"Hey Bunny." I said to him and smiled

"What are ya drawing their?" he asked me

"Nothing, nothing at all it's not that good anyway!" I said turning red while trying to cover the picture but just grabbed it from me.

"Aw that's cute, you were drawing me." he said laughing a little.

"Oh shut up, I just doing a drawing exercise." I said crossing my arms

"Right sure, a drawing exercise." he said sarcastically

"Okay yeah I was drawing you, now what do want?" I asked him

"Nothing, I just came to see you, I don't have to work for few weeks since Easter's over." he came to see me? my face went red again and I tried to hide it but I was too slow.

"You look so cute when you blush." he said, my face got even hotter

"Really?" I asked said staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah." he whispered staring into my pine green eyes. We just stared at each other, then he started to lean in and did too until.

"Jessica, what are you doing? I got startled and almost fell off the bench, then I looked to see it was Albert with some of his friends.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said to him.

"Well you looked like you were going to kiss someone." my face turned more red.

"What, no, do you see anyone here, It's not like I was kissing the air." I told him.

"Then what were you doing? he said raising a brow

"Um I was... doing bird calls, yeah that's was doing." then I started whistling and badly at that.

"Right, we're gonna go now, see ya later." and they walked away then I turned to Bunny, my face getting red again.

"Bunny can we go back to your Warren it's warmer there." I said hugging myself then he hugged me to keep warm, man is his fur soft.

"Sure sheila, let's go." then he tapped his foot and went through the tunnel.

Bunny's P.O.V

When we got to the Warren I showed her how I get the eggs painted and the most beautiful parts of the Warren then I took her to a waterfall and we had a picnic.

"Do you like the food?" I asked her.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" she said with a huge smile, her smile made me feel warm inside, as ate some salad I thought of something to do for her.

"Jessica?" I asked

"Yes." she said with food still in her mouth

"You believe in the other guardians right?" I asked her

"Yes, I believe in you don't I?" she said to me

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would want to meet them." I said to her hoping she'd say yes, then her eyes got wide and sparkled.

"Would I, of course I would, when are we going!" she said excitedly jumping u down like kid.

"Calm down their sheila, we leave tomorrow you can stay a few days if you like." I told her.

"I'll tell my mom I'm staying at a friends house, this is going to be so much fun Bunny, I feel like my heart is going to-" I cut her off with a kiss, she was surprised at first but then she started to kiss back passionately. She broke off for air and said.

"I love you Bunny."

"I love you too Jessica." I said then we started to kiss again, only stopping for air. Then she decided it's best she goes home to rest for tomorrow so I took her home and laid her in bed.

"Goodnight sheila I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her forehead then I left through my tunnels and was gone.

Jessica's P.O.V

I just couldn't sleep I was too excited for tomorrow and I just couldn't stop smiling because I just kissed the Easter Bunny and he said he loved me this day just couldn't get better.

**So what did ya think, I'll probably be able to update mostly on weekends, but I'm almost out of school don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this chapter might be a little crazy I'm sorry if it isn't good, enjoy and I'm re-posting this because their were some mistakes**

Chapter 4

It was finally the next day, I was already packed ready to go and my mom thinks I'm going to friends house, now I was just waiting for Bunny in the park. Today was warmer than most days so I wore a purple sundress and sandals, I just stood there waiting for while and thought about yesterday.

"Ready to go?" I nearly jumped when I heard him.

"Do you ever give a heads up?!" I said angrily at him

"I did, you just didn't hear me." he told me

"Oh, sorry I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, then cheeks turned pink so I turned in the other direction.

"Uhm.. the weather, it's lovely today." I lied

"Yeah it is nice today, so are ya ready?" he said to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, then he opened up a tunnel and we jumped in, I really enjoy sliding through the tunnels. When we got we in cold, desolate place but I could see the workshop from where we were It was so cool and so was I! I was freezing from the cold of this place.

"Bunny can we hurry I forgot it was the north pole we were going to, and now I can't feel my feet!" I whined to him, he just smiled at me.

"Heh, I know that feels, get on my back." he told me so climbed on him and he ran to the workshop. I hugged his fur for warmth then we finally made it too the front door, he knocked on the door and they opened and I ran inside for warmth hugging my self to get warm. Then Bunny walked up to me and hugged me, that made me feel nice and warm.

"Better?" he asked me

"Much." I told him

"Good, let's go meet the other guardians." he said to me, then we walked into a large room with a globe in the center of it with lights all over it. I was really nervous so I held onto Bunny's paw, then a hummingbird lady thing flew in with a bunch of other little birds.

"Hi Bunny, oh who is this?" she asked him.

"This is my friend Jessica, Jessica this is the tooth fairy." he told us

"Oh I see, nice to meet you Jessica." she said to me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said shaking her hand

"Hey guy's come and meet Jessica!" Tooth called out.

"Tooth what are you talking about, who's Jessica?" said an old Russian man who had just entered the room, then he looked at me.

"Oh you must be her, Bunny why did you this girl here?" he asked him

"She's a friend of mine and I wanted her to meet you all." Bunny told him

"Oh a friend, I see." he laughed a little my face got red from that.

"Well Jessica It's nice to meet you, I am North but you know me as Santa Claus. Oh my gosh Sant- North is actually talking to me, this so exciting!

"It's an honor to meet you." I said with a huge smile, then a boy about my age with white hair and a blue hoodie and a little gold man walked in, the boy noticed I was holding Bunny's paw and said.

"Awww, Kangaroo found a girlfriend, what did Tooth say your name was, Spazica? then my face went red with anger, then I walked up to him and pulled by his hoodie.

"What did you just call me, my name is Jessica, got it memorized?" I said angrily.

"Got it." he said then I let him go.

"And who, exactly are you supposed to be anyway?" I asked him.

"You tell me, you believe in me so you must know." he said then I examined him a little and noticed frost on his clothes, I know who he is.

"You're Jack Frost." I said and he nodded.

"The one and only." he said with a grin on his face, then Bunny came up.

"Okay that's enough, Jessica this the sandman." he said pointing to the little man.

"Hello." I said, then he started making images above his head.

"Thanks, I use this shampoo it makes my hair really shiny and soft." I said and then went quiet. I looked at them their jaws were dropped.

"What?" I asked

"You understand sandy?" Jack asked me

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I said, Sandy had a big smile in his face.

"No It's just that none us can understand him." he told me.

"Oh, well are we just gonna talk or is someone going to give me a tour?" I said, then North started to laugh.

"Of course I give you grand tour, come we go." he said, then after a long and I mean long tour, we went to the dining room for dinner. I sat down next to Bunny and we started eating. Then turned to Jack to apologize.

"Hey Jack I'm sorry for getting so upset about the Spazica thing." I said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, I was just messing with you." he told me, with his cute grin. Then Bunny shot him a death glare and Jack did too.

"I just noticed you didn't get mad when I called you a kangaroo." he said with an evil smile.

"So Kangaroo, how did you meet your girlfriend." he said, my face went red again.

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm just a fan." I said hiding my face.

"Yeah a fan of his lips!" he said laughing my face was a tomato now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said my face burning me. Bunny was just silent.

"Oh really, yesterday when I was visiting the Warren I saw a kangaroo making out with a girl, care to explain?" he said raising a brow, then Bunny got up, his head looked it was going to explode.

"That did not happen Frost and I'm not a Kangaroo!" he yelled at Jack

"Really you looked like you were enjoying it a lot." he said making a kissy face.

"You wanna fight Frost, you got one!" he was about to throw some egg bombs but.

"Stop it Bunny, It did happen, I am his girlfriend." I said they just looked at me.

"I knew it." Jack said

"Shut it, Frost." Bunny told him

"Well I'm tired I'm going to sleep." I said walking away, then I came back.

"Where exactly am I sleeping?" I asked

"I'll show you where it is sheila." Bunny told me then he took me to my room.

"How'd ya like your first day here?" asked me

"It was crazy, but in a good way." I said and smiled he smiled back

"Goodnight Bunny."

"Good night sheila." the he left and I fell on the bed and was asleep

**Now it might seem like this chapter was moving really fast, I just had so many ideas that I fit a lot into the chapter, well please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's my second day at the workshop we had already eaten so now we were trying to figure out what to do today.

"Uhm... we could.. no." I said then it came to me.

"Oh, I know we never got to have our egg painting contest!" I said excited to beat Bunny at his own game.

"Oh, yeah we could do that, but it won't be much of a contest." he said grinning.

"You're on rabbit." I told him, the other guardians had to see this so they were going to be judges. So me and Bunny started painting, the theme was Paris, so I painted the Eiffel Tower, but Bunny was thinking the same thing. So when we finished we had identical eggs, the guardians didn't know which to choose because they were exactly the same, so.

"It's a tie!" they said in unison.

"What, I call rematch!" I said, so after about ten more rematches of ties, I gave up, mostly the others got bored and left and there was no one to judge us.

"I guess we're just equally skilled painters." Bunny said.

"Yeah, even though it pains me to agree with that." I said making Bunny laugh a little.

"Hey, at least you didn't lose right?" he told me

"Yeah, even though we tied, you're still a better painter than me." I told him, then he just looked confused.

"Then why did you start the contest?" he asked me irritated

"Because I can." I told him, he had a deadpan look on his face, so I gave him a kiss on his fury cheek.

"I'm sorry if wasted your time, I was just bored." I said pouting

"Oh, It's okay, I was going to spend all day with you anyway." he told me, and I blushed. Then North came in, he looked worried.

"Pitch is back he's at the Tooth Palace!" he said.

"What it's only been a year, he can't possibly be back!" Bunny yelled.

"Who's Pitch?" I asked, they looked at me.

"You know him as Boogeyman." North told me.

"Bunny go get Jack and Sandy, Tooth already left." he told him

"Can I come?" I asked him

"No It's too dangerous for you to come." he told me

"Please, Bunny will protect me." I said with a puppy face, North thought for a second.

"Fine, but you must stay with Bunny at all times." he said.

"No problem with that." I said, then the others came and North said.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" he said, we walked into a room and the yetis pulled out the sleigh, it looked awesome but I did not want to get in it, I just stood in front of sleigh

"Something wrong Jessica?" Jack asked me.

"N- no, we have to fly to get their right?" I asked, he nodded

"Isn't there another way, besides flying?"

"What don't tell me you're scared." he said

"No it's just I think Bunny's tunnels are faster... and safer." I said nervously

"You sound just like Bunny." he said grinning

"I don't like to fly either sheila, I'd rather take the tunnels too." Bunny told me.

"Enough with chit-chat." North said then picked me and Bunny up and put us in the sleigh.

"Buckle up!" he yelled

"But where are the freakin seatbelts!" I yelled

"That was just expression." he said and started laughing as whipped the the reindeer and we started moving.

"What!?" I yelled at him

"Don't worry same thing happened to me." he said, then we started speeding up Jack was loving it, Sandy was had his hands in the air while Bunny was clawing into the seats, but but even harder since I was clawing into him while my face was buried in his fur.

Bunnymund's P.O.V

Jessica's nails were digging into me and I was holding in the pain, she needs to be declawed. Jack was laughing when he saw me getting clawed.

"Now you know how the seat feels." he said laughing harder, I gave him a death glare, then North got out a snow globe and opened a portal, we got to the palace, but their wasn't any nightmares anywhere then we landed. Jessica got off right away and kissed the floor.

"Oh sweet land it may be above the ground but at least I'm not flying." she said, then Tooth flew over to us.

"Where's Pitch?" I asked her.

"Well he's just... waiting.." she said

"Waiting?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah, weird right?" she said.

"He said he was going to wait for you guys come." she told us, so we headed to where Pitch is, he was just standing there. then he noticed us.

"Oh good, you're all here." Pitch said.

"What are you doing here Pitch!" Bunny yelled at him.

"Pitch?" "Oh, I forgot I'm still disguised." his voice was feminine when he said this, then he started taking his face off. This was not Pitch, It was a woman, she had a silver gown and her lower arms had detached sleeves on them and silver high heel sandals and her chocolate was tied into a bun.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jack asked the strange woman.

"Who am I?" she said.

"My name is Pandora" the woman stated

"Pandora, as in Pandora's box?" Jessica asked

"Yes, that's exactly who I am." she said

"Why are you helping Pitch?" North asked her.

"What, can't a girl help the nightmare king?" we just looked at her with a questioning look.

"Ugh fine, I made deal with him, I help him he gives me control of half the world and all the men I want." she said then winked at Jack, he shivered at that.

"I have a message for you, Pitch is regaining his strength, the dark lord will return." Pandora said.

"Whoa, major Harry Potter moment." Jessica said I grinned a little even though a villain was right in front of us.

"His words not mine, Well my job is done, ta ta." then she faded into thin air. We all headed back to the Pole, North went check with Manny about Pandora, me, Jessica and the others were sitting in the living room area. Jessica was resting her head on my shoulder, I felt like something was wrong with her.

"Something wrong sheila, you didn't seem very scared about Pandora." I said to her.

"I was scared, I was just hiding it." she told me.

"You don't have to be scared I'll be here to protect you." I told her

"I know, I feel better just hearing that." she said.

"Well I'm gonna make you feel even better." she giggled as I started to lean and kiss her, I wish it could last forever.

"If you're gonna make out, do it in the Warren." Jack said to us. Then North came in.

"Well, what did Manny say?" Tooth asked him

"He didn't say anything, so now we just wait for Pandora to strike." he said

"That's it we're just gonna wait?" Jack said.

"It's all we can do, we know nothing about their plans." he said, so we decided to rest now, I was walking Jessica to her room when she stopped in front of the door.

"Bunny." she said to me

"Yes." I said.

"C... can I sleep with you, I'm scared about Pitch." she asked me shyly.

"Is that the only reason you wanna sleep with me?" I said chuckling, her face turned so red I just laughed more.

"You're big meanie you know." she said pouting

"I was just kiddin with ya sheila" then I picked her up bridal style and took her to my nest in the Warren I laid her down then laid next to her.

"You're still a meanie." she said smiling.

"What can I do for you to not be a meanie." I said

"Promise you'll keep me safe." she said

"Jessica I made that Promise when I first kissed you."

"Okay, then... you have to kiss me again." she said

"I'd love to." I said.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is weird, I hoped you all liked, please review I need 3 reviews before I update, thanks, also I do not own Pandora or the image for her outfit you can find the link on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this how I'm gonna do things now, every time I update there's gotta be 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, okay? Thanks.**

Chapter 6

It's been two days since Pandora announced Pitch's return. Bunny had just dropped me off in front my house, I was walking in when Roxie came running up to me and hugged me.

"Hi Jess, I missed you." she said.

"Aw, I missed you too, but it's only four days." I told her.

"Four days or four years?" she said, that made me laugh then I saw Albert.

"Sup, Troll face." I said, he just walked away.

"Albert is such a bummer isn't he?" I asked Roxie

"Oh, he's just like that because he got a girlfriend while you were gone."she said.

"Oh he did, did he?" I said she nodded.

"Well I want to know more about her." I said, then I headed to Albert's room. He was on his laptop looking at video's on You Tube, then I knocked on wall and he turned around to face me.

"What do you want?" he said rudely

" I heard you got a girlfriend, who is she?" I asked her

"Doreen." he said

"Okay, anything else? I said.

"No, now beat it." he said

"You think you're a hot shot now just cause you got a girlfriend now?" I said

"Well I got a boyfriend and I'm not acting like that." I said then he looked at me with disbelief.

"No you don't." he said shaking his head.

"Yes I do, the Easter Bunny." I said.

"Ugh, you and the Easter Bunny, you expect me to believe that?" he said disgusted.

"Whatever, I met him, I don't need to prove it to you." I said then walked away.

"Hey Jessica, did you have fun?" It was my mom.

"Yeah a lot." I said.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Oh, you know painting nails and junk." I said then walked to my room and shut the door behind me. It was nice to be back in my own room, I unpacked my stuff and changed into some yoga pants and a green t-shirt with flowers on it. I was really bored without Bunny so I just watched Beauty and the Beast. I was at the part when Belle and the Beast were about to dance when pair of furry hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" It said

"Is it Chewbacca?" I said playfully, then Bunny sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here Bunny don't you have guardian business to do?" I asked.

"Nope, so I came to see my favorite Sheila." he said and I blushed a little.

"You know this movie reminds me of us." I said.

"Really how?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm the beautiful girl and you're the strong, ugly beast." I said laughing.

"Well now you're being a big meanie." he said.

"I also said strong, and in the end they get married." I stated.

"Oh, so you wanna marry me huh?" he said, my face was all red and hot.

"No, you're an ugly beast, remember?" I said.

"But I'm strong too, remember?" he said mocking me at the remember part. Then he threw me over shoulder and took me back to the Warren.

"Hey, I may have said you're like the beast but you don't have to kidnap me like him too." I told him, upset from being taken from my movie.

"Who said I was trying to be like him?" he said, then he started tickling me I couldn't breath and face was red from lack of air.

"St- stop.. ha ha ha.. please stop!" I pleaded, then he stopped and I laid down on his lap.

"If you ever do that again I'll use my tae kwon do on you." I said feeling better now that I had air.

"That's something I'd like to see." he said then started tickling me again, then I escaped his tickling and got up with a furious expression on my face.

"Oh you asked for Bunny!" I yelled and then I started chasing him, but of course he just ran with his Rabbit speed so I gave up.

"No... fair... Bunny... you cheated." I said panting, Bunny laughed at me.

"Ya can't catch a rabbit Sheila, you'll lose every time." he said still laughing.

"If I had cool abilities like you I would pound you." I said irritated at Bunny.

"Oh don't be upset Sheila, I was just teasing ya." he said, then I got an idea.

"You know I never checked to make sure this wasn't all a dream." I said then I started pulling on his ears, and he started yelling with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, wait aren't ya supposed to pinch yourself?!" he yelled then I let go of his ears and he sighed in relief.

"I know that, that was just for the tickling, you didn't think that after all this I would think it's a dream did you?" I said grinning evilly at him.

"I think I'm gonna have to punish you with more tickling." he said grinning more evilly than me.

"No no I'm sorry no tickling okay?!" I said nervously as he brought me closer and hugged me.

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna tickle ya" he told me reassuringly.

"Yet." he added.

"Ha ha you're just joking... right? I asked him nervously again.

"Maybe." he whispered to me.

**I really didn't like this chapter, but that's my opinion what did you guys think of it, also do guys have any ideas for the next chapter, I'm a little low on ideas, remember 3 reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating for awhile I've been busy and I had writers block, anyway I don't really know what to wright for the next chapter if you have any ideas tell me otherwise it will be awhile before the next chapter, remember 3 reviews **

Chapter 7

Spring break had ended and school had started again, I was little upset that I wouldn't get to see Bunny a lot anymore, but we still had the weekends together. At least now I could spend time with my people at school. I was walking to school when my best friend had came walking beside me.

"Hey Jessica." she said, perky as ever.

"Hey Lulu." I said smiling at her.

"How was your spring break, anything interesting?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said shyly. then she got curious she got in front of then she looked into my eyes for second then smiled.

"You met a boy, didn't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Whaaat no." I said nervously.

"You're a terrible liar." she said.

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" I said raising a brow.

"Yes now who is he?" she said, that really explained it, I'm not safe in my mind around her.

"Well he's Australian." I said.

"Ooh, does he have the accent?" she asked.

"A very thick accent." I told her.

"You're so lucky all I got is Larry." she said.

"I thought you liked Larry?" I said to her.

"I do but he doesn't have an accent." she told me.

"That's a pretty good point." I told her and laughed a little.

"So what's his name?" she asked me.

"Aster" I said.

"Even his name his interesting." she said as we kept walking.

"What's his job?" she asked.

"Uhm, he's an artist and he works with kids." I told her.

"Wow, talented and good with kids, Jessica he could be the father of your children!" she said excitedly, but that just made blush thinking about having kids Bunny.

"So have you... you know, together?" My face was on fire now.

"Lulu!" I yelled at her.

"What I was just wondering." she said but I didn't respond because I was too busy paying attention to what was in front of me. The college was on fire.

**This chapter is short and dumb and I have no ideas please if you have any ideas let me know, and I'll try not to take to long**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to gene-edge for me giving great ideas for this, I'm much more confident that this will be a better chapter, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 8

The school was on fire, the whole thing was engulfed in flames.

"What do we do, what we do, what we do!" Lulu said hyperventilating, then I turned her to face me then I slapped her.

"You've got to keep yourself together, now go and call the fire department!" I said to her making her shut up and get help. When she left I took out a snowglobe that North gave me before I left.

"I say, North's workshop." I whispered before throwing it, opening a portal. I jumped through the portal into the globe room the guardians had surprised expressions on them.

Bunny's P.O.V

"Oi what are you doing ere luv shouldn't be in school?" I asked her.

"I'm here because my school is on fire!" she told us

"What?" we all said.

"Just hurry we need to put out the fire." she said worryingly.

"Okay, me and Frost will come with you." I told her then we headed to her school quickly Frost was using his snow to put the fire while I was using buckets of water.

Jessica's P.O.V

I went to fill up a bucket with water, as I did I could sense a nearby presence, an evil one at that. Before I could turn around, flames were circled around me, nowhere to run.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you to be here, oh yes I did it's your school after all!" Pandora had stepped into the circle and started laughing like a mad woman, holding her sides as she did.

"You're crazy." I told her gritting my teeth.

"So what if I am, I'll always be beautiful." she said.

"When did we start talking about beauty?" I asked frustrated with her.

"Just now." she said, man this lady is crazy .

"Would you be please stay on topic?!" I said irritated with her change of personality.

"The topic of how small your boobs are?" she said laughing again.

"Ugh who cares on how-... whatever why'd you burn my school?" I said.

"Oh that it's not my best work, but this was just a warning on what's to come." she stated seriously. Make up your mind lady, are you serious or homicidal?

"Why does it have to involve me?" I said.

"Well you're precious to Bunny, simple as that." she stated, well that was completely expected that's bad guy 101 always exploit an enemy's weakness, isn't there other ways to defeat an enemy?

"You stay away from me and Bunny I may be mortal but I put up a pretty good cat fight." I warned her.

"Ha, you got a lot spunk that's for sure." she said, then I could here Bunny calling me.

"Oh, that's my cue, bye" before disappearing with the flames. Bunny ran up to me hugging me.

"Are ya okay luv, what happened?" he said worried.

"Pandora." I told him.

"What did she want?" he asked me.

"She said the fire was a warning and that she going to use me against you." I stated.

"Well you don't seem worried?" he told me.

"I'm not, being scared isn't going to make things better." I said.

"I love that about so strong, anyway we put the fire out." I looked over the charred building, sighing at sight of it.

"At least it's not on fire now." I said relieved it was over.

"Yeah, also Jessica I've decided I need to to protect you at all times." he said.

"I'm gonna turn ma self into a human and stay with you." he added.

"How?" I asked confused.

"You'll see."

**So what ya guys think huh, better? Hope so, review and let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is enjoy and I do not own Rise of The Guardians just my OC's**

Chapter 9

Since the school got burned, I didn't have to go to school any more so today I was going on a double date with Bunny or as must call him now Aster and Lulu and Larry. Bunny MIM change him into human and I must say he looks hot. Now he has light colored skin weird I thought he'd be tan, he has spiky hair the color his fur was. A tank top the same color and blue jeans his tribal marks were tattoos on his arms and he had to bracelets.

"So this is your boyfriend Jess?" Lulu asked me.

"Yeah, jealous?" I asked her.

"So where are we going." I asked her.

"To this restaurant I know of." she said, _well that really explained where were going._

"So Aster you're from Australia right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm from Sydney." he told her.

"I love his accent!" she said looking at me. Then we walked by a Pet shop.

Bunny's P.O.V

We walked by a pet shop and I noticed rabbits locked up in cages. I put my face against the window of the store and saw the sadness in their eyes.

"Don't worry I'll get ya all out of ere." I told them.

Jessica's P.O.V

"So how did you meet Aster, Jess?" she asked me.

"Oh how did we meet Aster?" I asked him. no response

"Aster?" I said.

"BE FREE MY FRIENDS!" I heard Aster yell the we ran to the pet shop and saw him front as animals were running out. Then the police came.

"You two are under arrest!" and now we're in a jail cell.

"Really Bunny REALLY!"

**Oooh there trouble now, not really they just gotta get bailed out. Well review and let me know what ya think. oh and if you want to see what bunny looks like there's a picture in my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my Bunny lovers! Forgive for the wait I was busy with my other story but I'm back now and I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! And I do not own Rise of the Guardians just my OC's.**

Chapter 10

Jessica's P.O.V

We had just gotten out of jail, which I hoped I never would have to say in my life. We apologised to Lulu and Larry, and decided to do this some other time. Now we were just heading into the workshop, Jack saw us and flew over to us.

"Hey you look mad what happened on your date?" he asked me.

"Mr BE FREE, released all the animals at a pet shop and got us put in jail." I said crankily. Now Jack was on the floor laughing so hard the Joker wouldn't be able to top it.

"Shut it frost!" Bunny yelled at him.

"No continue laughing it's hilarious in fact someone filmed and put it on the internet!" I shouted.

"But they looked so sad!" Bunny said to me.

"Yes, but those animals eventually get adopted and get a family, now they're out on the streets somewhere! I yelled some more.

"Can I see the video?" Jack asked still laughing.

"NO!" we both yelled at him. then he got teary eyed and sat in a corner

"How could you embarrass me like that?!" I yelled at him.

"I was saving them.!" he shouted.

"You put them in danger!"

"Well-"

"No, no more I don't want to end up in jail again!"

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I'm going home, and I DON'T want you protecting me anymore!"

Then I took out a snow globe and left.

Jacks P.O.V

Jessica left and I stopped laughing now. I went up to Bunny he looked happy she was gone.

"Hey what's with you aren't you gonna go after her?" I asked him.

"No that's a thorn out of side, I'm going to the Warren." he said then walked away. Then Bunny walked back in.

"Hey Frost, I heard my sheila is she here?" he asked.

"You just had a fight with her." I said confused.

"What?" he said

"You got her arrested for releasing animals at a pet shop during you're date today." I explained.

"What? I didn't go on a date, Jess called me yesterday and told me to relax today because she was going out with her family." He told me, now thing don't make since.

"But you we're just here." I said, then we thought for awhile. then it came to us.

"PANDORA!"

**Ooh what's gonna happen next? I don't know, oh wait yes I do, next chapter, there will be MURDER! or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to retype this and give you a new chapter, because I've been ignoring this for so long and I really didn't put thought into the original ch 11 so here.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Jessica's P.O.V

I was laying in my bed still angry at Bunny.

"That animal, that idiot, that fool, that-... man I love, oh I can't stay like this I know he was only saving those animals, I have to apologize." I said.

"Oh I don't think you'll want to do that." I turned and saw Pandora at my door.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't want your brother getting hurt would you, Albert!" she said the Albert walked in.

"Yes Doreen?" he asked, he looked so pale.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled at her.

"I used my womanly charms and great personality on him." she said.

"You drugged him didn't you." I said.

"Pssh- no pssh it psh what?" she said flustered.

"Just get to the point." I ordered her.

"I want you to open my box." she said taking out a box.

"Hell no!" I told her.

"So you want your brother to die?" she asked.

"Well no, but I have to apologize to Bunny." I said.

"Well what if I told you, you weren't really in love with him?" she asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What if every thing that's happened was all planned out every last detail since you've met Bunny." she said sinisterly.

"Are you saying you're the reason we met?" I asked her.

"And the reason you fell in love." she said. My eyes widened.

"What it's all been a lie, none of our love was true?" I asked her shocked.

"Well you have love for him but not in that way, but the love you had made it easier to manipulate your hearts." she said. I started to tear up a little, then I straightened up.

"That's still not enough to make me open it!" I yelled.

"And your brother isn't?" she asked curiously. _She's right but I can't just out the world in danger to save one person._

"I'm still not going to do it." I said nervously.

"Fine I was hoping you would so the guardians wouldn't trust you anymore, I'll just go with plan B, Albert." she said then Albert took the box.

"Albert NO!" I yelled. Then he opened the box and spiders and snakes jumped out of it and attacked me. Pandora was very pleased.

"AHHHHH!"

Bunny's P.O.V

"AHHHHH!" I heard the shriek from the house.

"Sheila!" I yelled. Me and Jack ran up to find a whole in the wall and Jessica lying on the floor with bite marks on her and was pale as a ghost.

"Jessica!" I yelled picking her up.

"Bunny is that you?" she asked me weakly.

"Yeah it's me love, everything's gonna be alright." I said softly to her.

"No it's not, I just found out our love was an illusion, fake all of it." she told me.

"What?" I asked her/

"You heard me it was all planned, but I realised that even though it was fake, I grown to really love you." she said.

"How do you know it not the magic?" I asked her.

"She took off the love spell and I still feel love for that's how, what about you?" she said.

"Yeah I still love ya." I told her.

"Then I guess it's real now." she said smiling.

"We'll stop her I promise." I told her.

"I wish I could live to see it there already too much poison in me to survive." she said to me.

"No you can't not yet-" I was cut off.

"It's okay, I'll be back one day." she said then her eyes closed and went limp.

"No n-" I was cut off again, as her eyes opened.

"I just realized Pandora is a pedophile for dating my brother, oh and save my brother." she said, then died... again... I think.

* * *

**Done another chapter is here well not a new one but a rewritten one.**

**Leave some reviews please. :D**


End file.
